


bogan!AU

by divabooT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, bogan!AU, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divabooT/pseuds/divabooT
Summary: That Australian bogan crack AU literally nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know, it's late and I'm bored. There's no plot, I just wanted to try cram as many Aussie things in here as I could. Make it as cringey bogan as possible. Surprisingly no Vegemite.

"I heard a certain someone gave Jihoon a gobby in the toilets at Macca's yesterday arvo," Mingyu announced as he flounced into Seungcheol's kitchen.

Seungcheol's face turned bright red. Seungkwan gave a high pitched laugh and thumped a fist against the kitchen counter.

"I didn't, just so we're all clear. Macca's is a family friendly restaurant," Seungcheol loudly defended himself.

"It was just what I _heard_  from Junghan," Mingyu drawled. "Who heard it from Soonyoung."

"Who was probably taking the piss," Seungkwan stated.

Mingyu shrugged before heading to the pantry. "Do you have any lamingtons or did Minghao eat them all since I was over here yesterday?"

Seungcheol shrugged. "Dunno, we've got bickies, though."

"What kind?" Mingyu asked. "Tim Tams?"

Seungcheol shook his head. "Assorted.

Seungkwan's phone went off. He answered it and put it on speakerphone. "Yeah, Chan?"

"Junghan wanted to know if Seungcheol's OK with them having a barbie tonight?"

"Yeah, nah. Not here, tell him to ask Seokmin or Jun to have it at their's," Seungcheol called.

"I already did and Jun told me I had to bring something other than goon and meat," Junghan's voice crackled over the phone.

Seungcheol grinned and shrugged. "Well you're shit out of luck, then."

Seungkwan put his phone down on the bench and walked off. He didn't really want to hear Seungcheol and Junghan try plan a barbie. Not after what had happened last time.

Mingyu groaned as he closed the pantry door. "Is it too much to fucking ask for Minghao to leave me a damn bicky?" Then he walked over to the kettle and turned it on. At least there was some Milo.

"Hey, Junghan, we can have the barbie at mine!" Mingyu said, loud enough the phone woukd hear him properly. "Just don't let Hansol bring any snacks -- I was puking up rainbows last time because of his fairy bread. Freaked me the fuck out."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Party in the AUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679757) by [jezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezza/pseuds/jezza), [musicanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanova/pseuds/musicanova)




End file.
